


Is This What You Wanted For Christmas, T'hy'la?

by tprillahfiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Christmas, Christmas Artwork, Christmas Costume, Christmas Dress-Up, Christmas gift, Costume, Drag, Drag Queens, Illustration, K/S Advent 2015, K/S Advent Calendar, LTR, Long Term Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Sexy Christmas, Sexy Dress-Up, X-Mas, artwork, digital artwork, kirk/spock artwork, kirk/spock illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for K/S Advent 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This What You Wanted For Christmas, T'hy'la?

                                                              

                                                              "Is This What You Wanted For Christmas, T'hy'la?"  

                                                                     Artwork by tprillahfiction (hamnerd)

                                                               Created for K/S Advent 2015 on livejournal

 


End file.
